


Can I play a song for you?

by DrValentinez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela loves to listen, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fareeha can play instruments duh, Fluff, Short & Sweet, just true fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrValentinez/pseuds/DrValentinez
Summary: “Shall i play you another?”





	Can I play a song for you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here feel free to leave a comment and other thingy,
> 
> For thoes who want to listen to the song Fareeha was playing its To Jan by Leonard Anderson

Angela loved music, the way it could flow and move a person without even physically touching someone. She especially loved how her girlfriend could play exceptionally well and how effortlessly she looked while she played her chosen instrument. Reminiscing on the thought of her girlfriend playing she was taken out of her thoughts by a melody, it was a small tap at a few keys on the piano they had installed just for Fareeha.

Angela got up quickly from her resting place eager to hear her girlfriend play, she peaked out the room door where in fact Fareeha sat back to the door sliding her strong battleworn hands over the keys ever so gently. Angela slid down in the door frame watching, for as strong and brave her Fareeha was she always had a soft side few were able to experience. Angela sat quietly waiting for Fareeha to continue the melody or to start a new one. 

She began to play, Angela turned to hear better to see if she could recognize the tune, she didn’t. It must be something new shes never heard before or maybe something she had yet to hear. The tone of the song started off grim as if she was playing something from the heart that was emotional to her.

Slide up, Slide down, Press here,Press there.

Fareeha bowed her head as she picked the pace of her song, pressing hard against the keys effortlessly move her fingers from note to note, she felt this one not that she didn’t feel the others but this was a bit different. Picking up the tone she shifted in to a slow jazzy tone playing with the notes back and forth swaying a bit as she played. 

Angela sat on watching her girlfriend play, hypnotized by the woman in the seat and the notes that followed her fingers. Hearing the song slow down, Angela rose from her place on the floor she began to quietly make her way to she girlfriend who was sitting quietly at the instrument. 

“You know if you wanted to watch you could just come out front, right?”

Angela sped her pace knowing Fareeha knew she was there the entire time, she wrapped her arms around her lovers neck from behind. “I didn’t want to make you nervous.” She spoke quietly against Fareeha’s neck, nuzzling the warm skin there. 

“Non-sense, you dont have to worry about that.” She said leaning into the warmth of her girlfriend, “Shall i play you another?” Angela sat down beside Farreha now leaning her head against her shoulder. 

“Yes, please.”


End file.
